polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Nazi Germanyball
|nativename = Deutsches Reichkugel (1933–1943) Großdeutsches Reichteck (1943–1945) |image = Naziball W.png |imagewidth = |caption = Fick dich Juden! |reality = Third Reich |government = Nazi Totalitarian Dictatorship |capital = Berlinball |affiliation = Axis |personality = Angry, vicious, arrogant, revengeful, untrusting, Totalitarian, Social-Darwinist, manipulative (he's a master of psychological warfare), evil genius, racist, imperialist, unstable (as of 1944), anti-semitic |language = German |religion = Positive Christianityball |friends = Reichtangle Kingdom of Italyball Empire of Japanball Kingdom of Romaniaball Francoist Spainball Nazi Croatiaball Turkeyball Argentinaball Sovietball (Until 1941) |enemies = British Palestinecube Israelcube Gypsyball USAball UKball Sovietball Free Franceball Second Polish Republicball Franceball (Before Annex) LGBTball Freemasonsball Norwayball Denmarkball Jehovah's Witnessesball Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball Germanyball East Germanyball Judaismcube |likes = Of Aryan master race, Pewdiepie, JonTron, removing Kosher and Pierogi, Animals, Highways, Eagles Adolf Hitler,fanta,disney movies,SS,Nazis,Mein Kampf, Neo nazis, Evolution (specifically his racist interpretation of it), Camps (especially Auswitz) |hates = KOSHER, Antics, untermensch, inferior genetics and Fegelein! FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN, FEGELEIN!, Versailles Treaty |founded = 1933|ended = 1945 |predecessor = Weimar Republicball |successor = ReichRawr Reichtangle |intospace = NEIN! But, he tried making rockets until he got captured by allied forces |status = Endlessly rolling in grave |notes = Ich ...shall be ... back... MWAHAHAHAHAHA |type =Failed Global Empire |bork = Heil, heil! NEIN, NEIN! FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN! |food = Sausages, Poland, Belgium, Netherlands, did ich mention Poland? Oh, und Fanta. |onlypredecessor = Weimar Republicball |predicon = Germany |onlysuccessor = ReichRawr |nexticon = ReichRawr }} Nazi Germany was a countryball formed in 1933 by his absolute leader/Fuhrer Adolf Hitler and his National Socialist Party (Nazi Party or NSDAP). Hitler, had ultimately hated many types of people, but the most hated type were the Jewcubes. He believed the Judes were the causes of all of Germany's problems. He also believed they caused Germany to lose WWI, which was based off of no evidence. He also hated communists, as well as Gypsies, Slavs, Catholics and homosexuals, etc. His ideal Nazi utopia was a racial hierarchy with anyone that's of German descent or a German to be on top, followed by other Aryan races. Fascism was about Germans as part of the dominant, Aryan, race. National Socialism is Fascism and is a variant of both international socialism and free market capitalism. The Nazi Regime wanted to make the world an Aryan world. However, not only Germans were master race, Nordic people were also seen as Aryan. wanted racial and ethnic perfection. Contrary to belief, Nazism disproved of Islam as well but not as much as the Jews and Catholics. He believed in the Aryan Race or, Germanic people being superior to everyone else. Once born, he started to prepare for the inevitable war. He started to build such a strong and powerful army that would strike fear into the hearts of the enemy. He also tried to kill all his enemies that existed in his country by making mass genocide camps, commonly referred to as "concentration camps," collecting Israelcube with a secret police called the Gestapo (although this does not excuse the allies war crimes or their bombings on him). He was really successful in his death camps. He needed friends and more importantly, allies to accomplish world dominance. He became friends with Italyball because he was fascist like him. Also, Italy wasn't terrible, though he wasn't exactly the best either. Also he became friends with Empire of Japanball because he was extremely powerful and he could make a strong diversion for threats. His first move as a almighty powerful empire started by regaining other Germanic states, and then, most of Europe. (Austria, Czechoslovakia, Poland, Denmark, the Netherlands, Norway, France, Belgium, Caucasus states, and some Yugoslav countries). Eventually, Japanball bombed Pearl Harbor, Hawaii of USAball, and forced USA to join the war. As soon as he declared war on Japanball, declared war on USAball. Eventually, USAball dropped two atomic bombs on two Japanese cities, Hiroshima and Nagasaki, and Japanball surrendered. The war ended on Auguest 14, 1945 with more than 50 million people dead, 14 million of them dying from the Holocaust. Naziball's swastika is often replaced with a blue letter "f" (sometimes four "f"-s forming a swastika ) to avoid another ban on Facebook. HE IS OF HATED AND IS WORST COUNTRY TO EVER EXIST!!!!!!!!! other than North Korea of course. - Israelcube History Buildup to War (1933- Sept. 1939) After German Empireball lost the Great War, Germanyball ( Weimar Republicball at the time) was humiliated by the Allied powers of the War, who forced him to sign the Treaty of Versailles in 1919, which took away some of his clay, and also limited his power. Germanyball experienced hyperinflation and Franceball invading part of his clay in 1923, after he tried to postpone his reparations, but eventually got back on his feet, and joined the League of Nations in 1925. In 1929, However, USAball experienced a stock market crash, which affected all of his indebted, including Germanyball, who quickly lost all his money. As a result of his poverty, he renamed himself Nazi Germanyball in 1933, and re-anschlussed his demilitarized clay, known as the Saar, in 1935, then the Rhineland in 1936. Italyball, had become fascist in 1922, and had invaded Albaniaball's clay in 1926, the Abssyniaball's clay in 1935-36. During this time, Nazi Germanyball focused on re-developing German armaments industries into a military-industrial complex; his new propaganda industry produced films like Triumph of the Will but was humiliated in the 1936 Olympic Games by USAball. Meanwhile, in Europe, in 1936-37 Nazi Germanyball helped fellow fascists to destroy the Spanish republicans in Spainball, and bomb Basqueball in the Spanish Civil War. In 1938 Nazi Germanyball Anschlussed Austriaball and it's clay, and did the same to Czechoslovakiaball and his Sudetenland clay a few months later. Slovakiaball become independent and Bohemiaball and Moraviaball become Protectorate. In 1938, UKball and Franceball met Nazi Germanyball in Munichball, part of his clay to sign an agreement, in which Nazi Germanyball agreed to stop expanding his clay. However, when he broke the agreement in September 1939 by invading Polandball's clay, under a secret non-aggression pact with Soviet Unionball, UKball and Franceball declared war against Nazi Germanyball, after he refused to withdraw from Polandball's clay. Blitzkrieg! (Sept. 1939- Aug. 1943) Around this time, fellow fascist ball Kingdom of ItalyballKingdom of Italyballalso anschlussed Albaniaball and Ethiopiaball, and became allies with Nazi Germanyball and Japanball in 1940. Nazi Germanyball anschlussed the clay of Denmarkball, Norwayball, Luxembourgball, Belgiumball (family tradition), and Netherlandsball, then raped Franceball in May 1940, creating a puppet state, Vichy Franceball, who inherited Franceball's clay, since she had fled to UKball's clay. Nazi Germanyball then tried to bomb UKball's clay, but was ultimately defeated and forced to withdraw from it. Meanwhile, Soviet Unionball tried to rape Finlandball, but he beat up Soviet Unionball, who raped Estoniaball, Latviaball, Moldovaball and Lithuaniaball instead, causing Nazi Germanyball to wonder if Soviet Unionball was really that stronk after all. In 1941, Nazi Germanyball invaded Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball and Greeceball's clay, with some help from Italyball, who later invaded Monacoball's tiny clay. In Yugoslavia he set up multiple puppet states. Hungaryball, Romaniaball, and Bulgariaball decided to ally with Nazi Germanyball, in hopes of not being raped by him. Nazi Germanyball then decided to invade Soviet Unionball's clay in June 1941. In June 1941, Nazi Germanyball invaded both Sovietball's clay, and Vichy Franceball's clay in North Africa, his half-brothers French Algeriaball, Tunisiaball, and Libyaball. He also bombed Maltaball's clay, but since this is really rather irrelevant we will move on. USAball helped UKball in North Africa, to defend Egyptball at El Alamein, and eventually liberated Franceball's adoptive North African children from their evil half-brother's control. In 1943, USAball invaded Italyball's southern clay, and UKball liberated Greeceball's island clay. In Eastern Europe, Nazi Germanyball had invaded most of Sovietball's clay, liberating his slaves Byelorussian SSRball, Ukranian SSRball (who was starving), Moldovan SSRball, Estonian SSRball, Latvian SSRball, and Lithuanian SSRball, with his new ally Finlandball, but was bogged down in the winter of 1942-43 by bad weather and the winter in Sovietball's clay. He was forced to retreat, and was defeated at Kursk and Stalingrad on Sovietball's clay in 1943. By September 1943, Sovietball had reclaimed most of the SSRballs' clay, and Nazi Germanyball was on the retreat. In Europe, however, Nazi Germanyball was too busy murdering Jewcubes on Polandball's clay to notice Romaniaball, Finlandball, Iranball and Bulgariaball abandoning him in favour of the Allies. USAball pushed up Italyball's clay, but Nazi Germanyball took the rest of it before USAball could liberate it, and he created Italian Social Republicball. Italyball then switched sides to join the Allies. Meanwhile, UKball helped liberate Abyssiniaball from Italyball in East Africa. The Tide Turns (Dec. 1943- May. 1945) By January 1944, USAball had liberated most of Italyball's clay and Philippinesball's clay in the Battle of Manila, and Sovietball had 'liberated' Polandball and Czechoslovakiaball clay. UKball and Franceball then staged an invasion to liberate Franceball's clay from her evil son at Monte Cassino in 1944, causing Vichy Franceball to surrender to the Allies (family tradition?). In June 1944, UKball, and his sons Canadaball and USAball landed on Franceball's former clay, and liberated Paris, in September 1944. In Europe, after the Battle of the Bulge in winter 1944-45, Nazi Germanyball had retreated from the Ardennes, and Luxembourgball, Belgiumball, and Netherlandsball had been liberated, the last one by Canadaball. Meanwhile, Italyball and Monacoball's clay had been liberated by USAball, and Sovietball had liberated Yugoslaviaball, Hungaryball, Austriaball, Polandball, and Albaniaball's clay, rescuing the Jewcubes that had not been murdered, and had even entered Nazi Germanyball's clay. By March 1945, Sovietball had won the Battle of Berlin, and was in the heart of Nazi Germanyball's clay. UKball and USAball joined him soon afterwards, and Nazi Germanyball was mortally wounded in late April, and committed suicide on the 8th of May, 1945, ending the war in Europe. His children West Germanyball, and East Germanyball were adopted respectively by USAball and Sovietball. ReichRawr (aka the Saar) was adopted by Franceball, but eventually given to West Germanyball. Norwayball and Denmarkball became free once again after Nazi Germanyball's death in May 1945. Relationships Family * Reichtangle - SIEG HEIL, MEIN VATERLAND! * Austriaball - They were of the same. 'Voted' to join the third Reich. Also birthplace of mein Führer. * Vichy Franceball - Mein good son who ist to take over ze evil brother. * Italian Social Republicball - Mein good friend who is to take over ze wuss, who betrayed ze vaterland, zat is Kingdom of Italyball. Friends Naziball had few friends because he wanted to take over everything. * Empire of Japanball - Pride een vone's own race – und zat does nicht eemply ze contempt for uder races – ist also a normal und healthy sentiment. Ich habe never regarded ze Chinese or ze Japanese as veing inferior to OUR SUPERIOR ARYAN RACE!. Zey belong to ze ancient civilizations, and Ich admitenze freely zat zeir past history is superior to our own. SIEG HEIL MEIN FÜHRER. * Independent State of Croatiaball - "Aaaahh mein loyal little friend you helped me in the East." (Still Slavic inferior race, I'll kill you later). * Kingdom of Italyball - Complete Fehler' Partners in crime, friends. Ugh, but so immature as well. Wanted African clay but got raped by UKball. More of a burden to be honest. He even fell down before me. Not saying that I fell down, of cerse.' * Kingdom of Romaniaball - We raped Soviets together! Good allies, of course. Preserve the master race! * Bulgariaball Ze loyal friend. (Still slavic inferior race. I'll kill you later). * Thailandball - Help Empire of Japanball, good friends. Still not Aryan though. I shall conquer you later. * Finlandball - Finlandia, yuo may not be part of Axis, but I salute yuo for removing Vodka and killing Bobrikov. OH WHY MUST ZE BLONDEST PEOPLE NOT BE ARYAN BUT OF MONGOL. Grr. * Swedenball - Yuo also not part of axis, and didn't join the war, but yuo sell the metals. And you are part of superior Aryan master race, so I will have merci. Also yuo helped Finn against evil Vodka. * Turkeyball - We were allies but we could never in the war as ally.' '''But you didn't send army for killings us and you joined allies caus of my death. * Republic of Chinaball - We are friends before... Ja, you save mein Fuhrer, but stupid Chiang Kei-Shiek don't like mein plans... I will anschluss yuo all... * Palestineball - I will help yuo against that filthy JUDEN. If I exterminate all Jews of Europe, Israelcube wont existed anymore. *Wehrmachtball - Naziball's army. Bitte take care of mein SS! * 6ball - They gib uns their V2s und their UFOs und Vernher von Braun. Enemies Every other countryball, Especially Judaismcube. * [[Israelcube|'Israelcube']] - 'REMOVE KOSHER FROM WERLD!!! HOLOCAUST OF BESTE DAY, NO YEARZ OF MEIN LIFE!!! UND BITTE TAKE EIN SHOWER!!! JUEN WE WILL GET YOU!! DOWN WITH JUDEN!!! REMOVE JUDEN FROM PREMISES!!! DU WIRR GET OF ANSCHLUSSED!!!WEHRMACHT, SCHUTZSTAFFEL, LUFTWAFFE, UND KRIEGSMARINE WIRR EXTERMINATE JUDEN SCHIESSE IN ALL OF EUROPE!!! HEIL HITLER!!! HÖHÖHÖHÖhohohoho!!!!ALSO NEVER HARM PALESTINE BECAUSE WE HAVE A GOOD TIES AGAINST YOU FILTHY JUDENSCHWEINZ!!!' * Polandball[[ (Character)|'']]' '- Er war unterlegen. Er war einmal mit Verbündeten im Ersten Weltkrieg, aber er hat eine riesige Menge an Ton für uns, bis er von diesen schmutzigen Russen überfallen wurde... (Translation: He was of inferior. Was once allies during WW1, but he has a lot of clay until he was of anschlussed by filthy Sowjet...) * Soviet Unionball - YUO TRAITOR!!! WE OF AGREEINGS TO NOT ANSCHLUSS EACH OTHER, UNTIL YUO ANSCHLUSSED FINLAND!!! REMOVE STALIN FROM PREMISES!!! BARBAROSSA BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!! FILTHY COMMIE PIG!!! REMOVE VODKA FROM ALL PREMISES!! * Czechoslovakiaball - ANSCHLUSS! Sudetenland is of mein! * Weimar Republicball - A loser that was a shame of the German master race, Weimarball listened to whatever nonsence that UKball, Franceball, and USAball ordered him to do. * USAball - He took mein SCIENTISTS ! AND how much did he steal.Over YOU ARE RULED BY ZE JEWS. * UKball They had good guys like Mosley and were freinds of Deutschland, but then...-'HÖHÖHÖHÖHÖ!!!' BLITZKRIEG BEST DAY OF MEIN LIFE!!! Yet ich cannot into crossing channel to invade them, so they bomb Berlinball ' NEIN!!! NEIN!!! ' * Canadaball - Can't believe we can't of anschluss them... and wis friends with France! Will remuv stink maple syurp! * Franceball- Yuo Hollande ist pathetic, ich conquer yuo! Yuo arr nothing but a piece of democartic piece of baguette shite!! * Republic of Chinaball and Communist Chinaball - Now trying to kill Japanball, eh?! Ich and Japan will defeat Dim Sum! * Switzerlandball - Pathetic mountain Jews, ich did not invade cause they have monies and offered to wash my looted gold. That does not mean ich was not planning to invade him. Ich meine, he is still part of Deutschland. * Germanyball-Mein sterripd son who is of disgrace to master race.Yuo friends with Polandball, Franceball and other idiots.NEIN! You are sopposed to remove them.But atleast you try to remove Russiaball, * Commie Reich - How zis must be understood?! That previous was bad, but THIS erfa a triple nightmare. COMMUNIST? INTERNATIONALIZT? FRIEND WITH RUSSLAND? DIDN'T USE MY GLORIUS BLACK EAGLE ON HIS COAT OF ARMS? OWNS ALL EASTERN PRUSSIA DEUTUCHLAND? AND FRIENDS WITH STUPID ' 'POLEN TOO!!!!!! MY EASTERN PRUSSIA!!!! MY POMARIA!!!!! ICH POWER!! ICH GLORY!!! ALL LOST TO SLAVS!!!!!!! ICH... ICH... ICH WILL SEEK YOU IN HELL!!! ICH WILL AVENGE!!!! HÖHÖHÖHÖ!!! * Chetniksball - Draja you little bestard, Yugoslav Army capitulate, deal with it.... * Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball - Only 2 days in AXIS, betryed, you are removed! You give word 25th,you break word 27th... Can Into Space? According to Dr. Österreich, he really cannot into space, but his [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/V-2_rocket V-2] almost made it, but it had nein balls in it. At least can into anschluss because he of startings [[:World_War_II|'World War 2']]. To start off, [[:Luftwaffeball|'Luftwaffeball']] actually created this for the Führer. He of wantings to blitzkrieg UKball, so Naziball agreed. The Allies thought this weapons is the Luftwaffe's anschluss. Luftwaffeball even used his V-2 rockets to bomb Soviet Unionball, too, Until his death, the Allies captured many of his rockets and kept it for war museums. Dr. Österreich of believings that the rocket symbolizes that Naziball will into space (if he of ressurected by his son). In conclusion, when Naziball saw his V-2, he said: "Das ist einige harte Raketen Sie haben!" '''(That's some tough rocket you have!) Luftwaffeball '''was of pleased when his Führer was impressed of his creation. Quotes from the Führer Gallery X3HBl1k.png Work Work.png EwEkk2x.gif LF7vzqi.png QUyu8YR.gif 1425529 674883302544109 1084829505 n.png 10351830 754726854611058 7988523750348834690 n.jpg 1016211 10153751544340483 1397021703 n.png 1393808 455403624578267 1423341617 n.png 1238958 10153272119280483 996296828 n.png Screen Shot 2014-04-23 at 11.02.44 AM.png Naziball W.png Nazi Norwayball.png 1468593 10153451334875483 933734634 n.png comic929.png Screen_Shot_2014-04-23_at_11.02.44_AM.png WFWPO.png Europe be not for Semites!!.png Cycle of Germany.png Invasion of Luxembourg.jpg Coscience.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg MzJqmlP.png 1472991 702913036489694 7936285254183061803 n.png Invasions.png WW2 Croatia.jpg Poland Stronk.png 884994 10152639350915483 193141574 o.png Poland asks soviet a question.jpg Third_Reichtangle1.png|Third Reichtangle anchlussing some countries! Iceland has an idea.png MuZyxqo.png 11023279_1594561797482234_1969586329_n.jpg Ryx1wcf.png Legal Cubic Methods.png rcelpaI.png North African Campaign.png community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Da_Polandball_crew.png SkFYVXe.png 's2chH6I.png 'zBYHWjs.png 'gLC2v2I.png YubPnK2.png 63ZNlUE.png 'wwkvya7.png ZX4wt5p.png TAwaime.png 'm0CR404.png 5PdsVGS.png 'pBu0vaZ.png JbbeI87.png 'bbNyMEG.png J4lhoYC.png 7WI9L4f.png QyUlo27.png 'kJrHqaV.png America Wins.jpg Russias Only Enemy.png Advent Calendar.png Axis powers-0.png XLnjzgW.png NreqCis.png BVcsDcq.png C5FoOqn.png N4vBTKK.png SwDo9ID.png accurate simulation of the holocaust.png Ice Cream Legacy.png Reds are Enemies.png Switzerland Cant Into Jokes.png Door to Hell.png Commie Race.png Smokescreen.png Useless Inventions.png My History.png How To Blame.png Big and Weak.png es:Naziball de:Nazi Deutschlandkugel ja:ナチス･ドイツ zh:纳粹德国球 Category:Countryballs Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Aryan Category:Anschluss Category:Tea Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Axis Category:Germanyball Category:Austriaball Category:Franceball Category:Belgiumball Category:Netherlandsball Category:Polandball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Russiaball Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Potato Removers Category:Gypsy Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Gelite Fish Removers Category:Vodka Removers Category:Borscht Removers Category:Baguette Removers Category:Waffle Removers Category:Czechball Category:Jerseyball Category:Guernseyball Category:Racist Category:Dictatorship Category:Central Europe Category:Burger haters Category:War Lovers Category:Vodka remover Category:Remove Vodka Category:Nicht Mehr alle Tassen Im Schrank Category:Anti-semite Category:Christianity Category:Olympic Host Category:Failed Empire Category:Taco Removers Category:Kebab lover Category:Kebab Defender Category:Jew Removers Category:Tulip Removers Category:Remove Tulip Category:Remove Soviet Category:Vodka haters Category:Serbia remover Category:HUE Removers Category:Christian Remover Category:Christian Haters Category:Muslim lovers Category:Anti-Communism Category:Anti-Communist Category:Hate Capitalism Category:Democracy Haters Category:Armenia Haters Category:Russian Haters Category:Gyro remover Category:Remove Serbia Category:Defend Bosnia Category:Bosnia lover Category:Monies Category:Defend Monies Category:Axis Powers Category:Genocidal Category:Anti Semite Category:Arab Lover Category:Serbia Hater Category:Nazi Category:Everything Remover Category:Nationalist Category:Peace Removers Category:Peace Haters Category:Jew Haters Category:Nazi Germanyball Category:Ř Removers Category:Islam lovers Category:Butchers Category:Criminals